Devil Shot
by xxFoxWriterxx
Summary: All my life I've been labled a freak. Being born with a disfigured eye has it's drawbacks, but I never thought this eye would lead me to my rightfull destiny.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

My whole life I've been cursed, I suppose my eye proves it. My left eye is slightly different then my right; some might call it disfigured, but, from color to shape it's not quite a thing a person easily gets use to. I don't know how I got this way; my mom said I was born with it.

She told me the day I was born, the doctor screamed in horror, shouting at the top of his lungs, "It's a devil!"

My mother didn't care, she loved me even more. She would tell me over and over how beautiful my eye was. How it was a gift from god, and that I should cherish it, instead of loath it. Mom was the only one who ever truly loved my eye. Even after her death, she will always be the one who truly loves me.

That's what I thought for most of my life.

Until I went to the Cirque and met all the wonderful people who work so hard to make it what it is.

Where I met the charming Larten Crepsley and his feisty assistant Darren Shan.

And from there, I met two of the most precious people in my life.

Mika Ver Leth and Vancha March.


	2. Chapter 1:Mindy

Chapter 1: Mindy

It was a cool Monday morning in the big apple, as Mindy Sanders walked briskly down the street on her way to school. She weaved her way through the large streams of people, desperately trying to reach her destination. "Ahh, I can't be late again!" she scolded herself. Reaching the end of the street, she waited patiently for the light to turn red. Once it turned she shot off like a rocket to the other side. Mindy glanced down at the watch strapped to her wrist, 7:56, only three minutes till the bell rang. She picked up speed and sprinted the rest of the way.

At the front gate, Mr. Shoemaker, the school principle, stood greeting each child as they hurried to class. "Good morning children, I hope you have a productive day!" His voice boomed. He then turned to his left to see, what looked like, a red dot heading his direction. The red dot skidded to a halt, once it reached the gate. Surprised, Mr. Shoemaker knew exactly who the mysterious** 'dot'** was. "Mindy, is that you?" Mindy, bent over and gasping for air, looked up to face him. "Yes sir, it is." "Didn't recognize you there for a moment, your hairs so red, I thought you were a red blob!" he chuckled. Mindy laughed weakly to herself. Mindy Sanders had indeed been born with abnormally bright red hair. Many had asked if it was dyed that way, but she insisted that it was natural.

Mindy stood up and brushed the bangs that had fallen onto her face. Revealing her one blue eye, as the other was covered by a black laced cloth. Since she feared what people would say about her disability, she hid it from view. With a homemade eye patch, she designed herself. Mindy walked through the gate and up the few steps of Johnson High School. She hurried off to the first class of the day, which was English. Walking in, she spotted her friend Ashley, formally known as Ash, sitting in the back of the class room.

"Hey, Mindy, over here!" She patted down on a seat next to her. Mindy waved back and proceeded to walk over to her. "Hey Ash, I'm not late am I?" "Nah, Mrs. Jewels isn't here yet." "Oh, good." She said with a relived sigh. Placing her book bag next to her seat, she plopped down next to her best friend.

"So, what did you do yesterday afternoon?" Ashley asked. Mindy thought for a minute, "Nothing really, jus' to my part time job then home, why?"

"You didn't talk to anyone along the way?" With a finger to her lip in thought, Mindy tried to remember. Then like a light bulb going off, she remembered instantly. "Yeah, I did, it was a guy; Eric was his name." "And?" Ashley asked, prying for more information.

"We didn't really talk much, he did ask me out, but I declined."

"What, why did you say no, you were supposed to say yes!"

"Why would I say yes?"

She asked dumbly, still not quite understanding what Ashley was trying to get to. "Min's" Ashley said using her pet name. "Think really hard, why would I be preying you for information about this?" She thought for a moment trying to put two and two together.

Till she finally realized what she was getting at. "Ash, did you set this whole thing up?" Ash face palmed at her stupidity. "Mindy, you are seriously slow." "Sorry, Ash." She smiled sheepishly. Ashley gave out a light sigh, not knowing what to do with her best friend. "Besides that, there is something else I want to talk to you about." "What was the other thing?" Just before she could tell her, Mrs. Jewels walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late class." She said with a slight huff. "The traffic was torture." Mrs. Jewels set her things down and took out her assignments for the day. "I'll tell you later, ok?" Mindy nodded in reply, as she took out her English notebook.

xXx

The day rolled on as Mindy went to the rest of her classes. It wasn't till around lunch time, that Ashley was finally able to speak to her. Sitting by their usual spot by the catwalk, they ate lunch and talked. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Mindy asked taking a bite into her hamburger.

Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, then handed it to Mindy. "What's that?" She asked through a mouth full or food.

"It's something I picked up on the way home yesterday." Mindy took the folded paper and opened it. In big bold lettering were the words Cirque Du Freak. "Cirque Du Freak, what's that?" "It means Circus of Freaks." "Circus…of freaks." Mindy rubbed the patch that covered her other eye. "I thought maybe we could go together, and hopefully, you can find some answers, as to what exactly that is." Ashley said tapping on her eye lid.

"Thanks Ash, but do you really think I can find anything out?" "I don't know, but it never hurt to ask." Mindy laughed at her reply. "OK, I'll go, but there's a problem." "What?" "How am I going to get John to let me go?" Both the girls knew that would be somewhat of a challenge.

Now John was Mindy's Foster parent, after her mother's death, not having any living relatives, or any that would come and claim her, she was put in the care of John Black. John seemed to be a peaceful man of only 37, but deep down he was a vicious, violent beast of a man. He knew the truth of Mindy's eye, and would constantly mock her of it. He also knew of Mindy's other ability, one that nobody but she herself knew about, one that would leave deep inflicted scars all throughout her body.

"Hmm, that is somewhat of a problem." Ashley said to herself. "What do you suggest we do?" Mindy thought for a moment trying to come up with some kind of idea, when it finally hit her. "What if I told him we had a group project that was due, and I had to spend the night at your place?" Ashley gave a face, as if to say she wasn't sure of the idea. "Do you think he'll buy it?" "I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to try." She nodded her head. "OK then, we'll go tomorrow."

The bell for next period rang , just as Mindy finished the last bit of her sandwich. "I'll see you later Ash." She waved goodbye, as she made her way to her last period of the day.

**xXx**

The rest of the day went by, and Mindy found herself walking to her part-time job. Her job was just a little run down shop, on one of the many strip malls in the city. Sam's Snack's was the name, and Sam Sillvan was the owner.

Mindy walked into the store and waved to Sam at the register.

"Hey Sam." Mindy waved to him.

"Hey Mindy, we got some new products I'd like you to stock on the shelves."

"Sure thing Sam, I'll get to it after I change into my uniform."

Sam Silvan was a plump man in his late forties. A bit of grey here and their, and always cheery and full of smiles. Mindy loved the old man. Her part-time job was one of the only places she actually enjoyed being at.

Once she had changed, Mindy went straight to stacking the new product. As she did so, Mindy examined the strange bag.

"Hey Sam, what is this stuff exacticly?"

The jolly old man looked up from what he was doing to pear over to Mindy's hand. "Oh, it's some new snack that just came out. I got them from this strange looking man, he said they would be a hit soon. So I thought, what the heck."

"Sam, you can't just take some unknown product from a stranger. What if this stuff is defective?"

Sam scratched his head, "Sorry, I just thought the bag looked interesting." Sam wasn't one of the brightest of men. He would usually get swindled out of money from someone trying to sell him something. Mindy felt sorry for him.

She studied the small maroon colored bag. It read 'BAT BITES' in big black letters. A picture of a chocolate shaped bat was on the cover.

"Hey Sam, is it ok if I open one of these?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Mindy opened the bag and took one of the small sweets out. It was about as big as a penny, she put the small treat to her nose and inhaled deeply. It smelt like chocolate, but did it really taste like it? Hesitating a bit, she popped it into her mouth. When she took the first bite, a strange liquid came pouring out of it. "What in the world?" It had such an unusual taste. Like it was sweet but then it wasn't. She could also taste a hint of iron. Why would they put iron in candy?

As she thought about this, a women walked into the store. "Hello, is the owner in?" She asked, her voice almost cracking at the end. Mindy looked up from the shelfs to look at the women. Her eyes were all puffy, you could tell she had been crying. "Yes Miss, can I help you?" Sam walked up to her with a cheerful smile.

"Do you mind if I put this flier up on your window?"

"Not at all Miss."

"Oh, thank you."

She took one of the fliers and taped it to the window. In big bold letters were the words MISSING CHILD. Bellow was a picture of a boy about her age. Mindy had seen a lot of these around town. A bunch of kids had suddenly gone missing. They were able to find some, but others were not so lucky. After thanking Sam again, the women left. Sam walked over to Mindy with a saddened face.

"It's just so painful losing your kid."

"There are fliers like that all over the place."

"I wonder what would make those kids run away?"

Run away? I don't think those kids ran away. I think something, or someone, must have taken them.

"Well, lets finish restocking everything."

"Ok"

**xXx**

About four hours later, Mindy was off of work and heading home. Before she left she asked Sam for a day off tomorrow. Which he gracefully approved of. With a smile on her face, Mindy seemed to skip all the way to the third floor of her apartment complex. When she got to her apartment, she opened the door slowly and quietly, as to not wake John. He would usually take a nap right after he got off of work. She crept down the hall to her room, so that she could put her things down, and then start dinner. Just as she was about to open the door, John called her from the living room. "Come here Mindy." She froze on the spot. Turning slowly, she walked over to the living room, were he was sitting on his recliner. "Yes." She said meekly. "Come over here." He jestered over to the side of him.

She hesitated at first, then walked over to the side of him. "Yes, Mister Black?" That's what she called him. She never called him dad, he would never be the father she wanted.

John had light brown hair with blue piercing eyes, that seemed to cut right through you. He was at 5'7'' and was a very slim man. If he didn't have such a bad behavior, Mindy would have fallen for him. He rose his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek gently. "How was your day Mindy?" She didn't answer right away. This seemed to anger John. The hand that was caressing her cheek stopped, and with such force, he struck her. Mindy dropped to the floor, now holding her sore cheek. "Are we going to have to go through this again Mindy?" "No sir." She said, still holding her cheek. John reached into his pocket and retrieved a pocket knife. Mindy saw the blade and automatically tried to run away. John grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Oh, your not going to run away this time." He pulled up her shirt, and with the blade in his hand, made a long deep slash down her stomach. Mindy tried her best to hold back the scream.

"You like that?" He pressed deeper, she let out a small yelp. John ripped out the knife from her stomach. This time she didn't hold it back. She let out a loud groan. Holding her now ripped stomach, she tried to stand up. John kicked her hard in the ribs, forcing her to roll over. "I'm not letting you get away so easily like I did last time." He removed her hand to watch her once wounded stomach, start to heal up, as if nothing had happened. It amazed him how she could do this. That was why he did this, it was the only reason. Pure entertainment. That's all it was.

**xXx**

After many hours of exstream torture, she crawled to her room, and onto her bed. She tried to stop the many tears that came down, but failed. She cried herself to sleep that night, hoping that the next day would lead to something better, and take her away from this rechid place.


End file.
